


[podfic] Practically Perfect

by arkadyevna



Series: [series] Practically Perfect [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Arthur doesn't want to be a nanny, Audio Format: MP3, Bert - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Point-Nanny is Arthur's unofficial title, Umbrella, Worry, and he sort of hates it, another confession?, bad Cockney accents, because bowties are cool, chalk drawing, for children or for Cobb, obligatory Dr. Who reference, penguins wearing bowties, running into a family member can be bad, running into a family member you thought was dead is so much worse, shade!Bert?, sort of a love confession?, worry is justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofPractically Perfectbyslashmania“I don’t-”“Pish posh,” his grandmother said, reaching out and smoothing his hair back. “It’s not a matter of want. It’s your calling. You have skills that are perfect for looking after others, Arthur.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: [series] Practically Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Practically Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practically Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054809) by [slashmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania). 



> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, for the challenge Podfic But Make It About Musicals. Thank you so much to my incredible team for the hype this week, it's been a whole ton of fun. Mary Poppins you guys!! And INCEPTION! Throw two of my favourite works together and you get this amazingness! I'm so looking forward to the rest of this event, go go PPE!!!

****

**Original:** [Practically Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054809) by slashmania. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames. 

****

**Rating:** Not Rated

**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Music:** [Stay Awake (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsPDaVDobZA) by JJ Heller.

**Length:** 01:24:06

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ob9fixt5wmrh20t/%255BINCT%255D_Practically_Perfect.mp3/file) : **37.9 MB**

Recorded for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), as a Podfic But Make It About Musicals


End file.
